


Never Knew What I Was Missing (Until I Found You)

by LadyCizzle



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Manipulative Doris, Slightly Bitchy Catherine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine sees the way they look at each other when they believe no one is watching. But she doesn't say anything, instead ignoring it because Steve is her happy ending and she refuses to let anyone take it away from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Knew What I Was Missing (Until I Found You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4thofFive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/gifts).



> Back writing and posting again. Hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Disclaimer: This show is not mine. Seriously can't believe I had to say that.
> 
> Author's Note: This is not beta'd. Why, because I didn't want to wait for someone to read over it and then send it back to me so all mistakes are mine. So, if you see some, and there will be some, please ignore them because I won't be coming back to change anything unless someone takes it upon themselves to beta it and send me the rewrite.

Part One

She watched them from Steve's office. So close they were practically touching, laughing about something. More than likely an inside joke that she would never be in on or understand much like everything the two men shared. Catherine wondered if she should get used to feeling like an outsider when it came to Steve and Danny's relationship. Even though she had known Steve longer Danny knew him better. Every secret, every fear, everything that made Steve the man he currently was Danny either knew about or had a hand in. He was Steve's partner in almost every sense of the word.

It was scary how often the two men were together. Even when they weren't working it wasn't uncommon for her to arrive at Steve's house to see Danny already there, the pair engrossed in a game or movie on the TV. If it was Danny's weekend with Grace then the three of them spent their Saturdays doing different kid friendly activities across the island. Catherine was never invited and if she wanted to do something special with Steve she had to make sure he didn't already have plans with Danny and Grace which he always seemed to.

Catherine continued to watch them and couldn't help but chuckle darkly when it appeared that they were even closer, Steve's face a mere inches from Danny's. They were no longer laughing, instead smiling so bright and happily that her stomach started to churn. She curled her fist, so tightly that her nails were digging into her hand. Catherine wanted to hit something, hard, preferable Danny's face for continuously carving a place into Steve's heart. A place that should have been meant for her.

"Hey Catherine, you alright."

Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned to see Kono leaning in the doorway a curious gleam in her eye. Catherine forced a smile on her face as she nodded. "I'm great," she lied. "Just waiting for the big lug over there to hurry up so we can go to lunch," she replied, jerking her thumb towards the two men currently in Danny's office.

Kono smiled back. "Oh yeah," she chuckled softly. "Those two are definitely hard to pull apart some days."

Catherine frowned slightly. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"Maybe you should just go in there."

"I think I will."

Kono gave her a wave and left the office. Catherine waited a moment to gather herself before she too did the same.

"Hey Steve, ready to go?" she asked him, feigning a smile as she crossed her arms.

Steve stopped laughing and looked up at her confused. "Go where?"

"To lunch remember," she scoffed, shaking her head disappointingly. "You promised to take me out for a real meal, you know something that's not cooked in the back of a food truck."

"Oh sorry, I forgot," replied Steve sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Catherine smiled softly as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "That's okay," she stated. "But we should really go 'cause I am starving."

"Okay," he replied somewhat sullenly, his gaze drifting momentarily to Danny as if he was saddened by the thought of leaving the blond's presence.

Catherine saw Steve's sad expression and bit her lip hard to keep from saying anything. Steve was her lover and yet he was acting as if he would rather spend time with his partner than with her. She felt the pit that rested in the bottom of her stomach grow. "Steve we really need to go," she practically demanded, pulling Steve by his wrist and towards the door.

Danny noticed Catherine's sudden mood change and jerked back slightly. Though he had only known the woman for a short time he had never seen her look so angry and a part of him wondered if it was because of him or Steve. Either way he didn't want to find out. "Yeah get out of here McGarrett and take your girl to get a decent meal. You wouldn't want her to leave you for somebody better," joked Danny, bumping his shoulder against Steve causing the other man to smile.

"Please I'm a catch."

"You're a catch alright."

Steve smiled harder. "Aww Danno you say the sweetest things," he teased, placing a hand over his heart.

Danny rolled his eyes and groaned. "Get out."

"Hey you wanna come," Steve asked suddenly as he yanked his hand away from Catherine's.

Danny smiled at Steve's offer but Catherine's glare directed at him was enough to make him decline. "As great as that sounds I'm gonna pass," he said as he made his way back to his chair. "Got some paperwork I seriously need to catch up on. Maybe you can bring me back something and I swear to god Steven it better not be none of the healthy crap you like to eat."

"Gotcha Danno," Steve replied with a wide grin.

"I'm serious McGarrett," Danny stated sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Danny watched Steve leave his office, Catherine right behind him but not before she gave him one final glare. She had been glaring at him a lot lately, mostly when he was anywhere near Steve as if she was jealous of his relationship with him. The first few times Danny dismissed the thought believing that there was no way she would be jealous of him. Even if he secretly did have feelings for his partner there was no way Catherine knew about them. He did his best to keep his feelings hidden, making sure that he behaved normally whenever he was around Steve and other people but at times he found it nearly impossible. Since the moment they met Steve wormed his way into his life, taking away every ounce of personal space Danny had and he no longer minded the intrusion.

Letting out a low huff, he thought about Catherine's behavior and secretly deemed it unnecessary. While it was true he had feelings for his boss he was sure they weren't reciprocated. Why would Steve want someone like him when he had a beautiful woman like Catherine in his bed every night. Steve would have to be insane...well even more insane than he already was and that was something Danny firmly believed. It wasn't as if he had a choice in the matter otherwise. Stretching slightly, he ended his thoughts about Catherine and Steve and focused on the mountain of paperwork currently sitting in from of him.

********

"So this place is nice," smiled Catherine as she looked up from the menu in her hand and over at Steve. After adamantly refusing to go to Kamekona's for lunch again Steve choose a nice Italian bistro for them to eat at instead. Catherine didn't mind, glad to spending some alone time with Steve like she wanted.

"Oh yeah," Steve replied with a nod. "I've actually been here with Danny a few times."

"You've been here with Danny before."

"Yeah and Grace. She loves the spaghetti and meatballs. Says they taste almost as good as her grandmothers. I have to agree."

"And how exactly would you know that?" Cath asked through clenched teeth.

"Danny cooks for me sometimes, always using family recipes passed down from his great-great grandmother. She was from Cecily before her and her husband moved to New York in 1936."

"Wow. You sure do know a lot about Danny's family."

"Well when you talk to his mother as much as I do things tend to stick."

"Wait...his mother." Catherine leaned back in her chair away from Steve as she processed the new information. "You actually have conversations with his mother. Since when and how often?"

"Um...at least once a week," Steve answered honestly with a nonchalant shrug. "The first time we spoke was an accident. When Danny was in the hospital during his Sarin incident I answered his phone while he was sleeping and it was Marie. I don't know why but we kinda hit it off and now she calls me almost as much as she calls Danny – you know – to make sure I'm okay and all."

Cath scoffed. "So let me get this straight. I take you home to meet my parents for an entire weekend and you barely say anything but you talk to Danny's mom at least once a week."

Steve simply nodded his head and smiled. "Sometimes his dad too and dear god don't let his sisters be there," he said grinning. "They definitely like to talk and hog the phone."

The more she found out the angrier she become and the sudden thought of eating held no appeal to her. She needed to leave immediately. "You know what, I don't think I'm hungry anymore."

"What's wrong?"

"I feel a very big headache coming on," she lied, pushing the menu aside.

"Maybe it's because we haven't ordered anything yet. You'll probably feel better after we eat."

"No Steve I don't want anything to eat."

"Okay if you're sure we can leave but at least let me get a chicken Caesar panini for Danny. I did promise to bring him something back and it won't take very long to make if I put a rush order in."

"Fine, I'll be in the truck," she huffed as she stomped away but as she looked back she saw that Steve hadn't even noticed, too busy placing his order with the waiter.

She sat in the truck seething as she waited for Steve to come back. Finally, after ten minutes he came back with a to-go-box in a bag and a huge smile. A smile she knew had nothing to do with her.

"Sorry for the wait," he apologized as he slipped inside. "One of the owner's was in the kitchen and wanted to say hello and ask me where Danny was."

"You two sure are popular," scoffed Catherine sarcastically, folding her arms angrily.

"You'd be surprise."

"Can we just go? I would like to go home now."

"Okay," he replied compliantly, starting the car. Steve noticed Catherine's snappish before and briefly wondered if he should say anything but instantly decided against it. Cath was a private person who liked to work through problems on her own before involving anyone else. If something was bothering her she would tell him if she wanted him to now. Because of that he wasn't going to pry, instead he was going to wait for her to come to him.

By the time Steve dropped Catherine off next to her car she was still slightly upset by all the new information Steve had given her. Steve was the man that she was dating but it seemed as though he was more interested in everything concerning Danny than her. She still couldn't believe that Steve talked about Danny's family as though it was his own while he barely even acknowledged hers. Catherine knew she sounded petty and even a little jealous but dammit Steve was hers and she wasn't about to let anyone take him away. She worked to hard and put in too much time to let someone come in and steal what rightfully belonged to her.

Slipping into her car, she waited until she saw Steve walk into the building before pulling out her phone. Catherine needed advice and she only knew one woman who was manipulative enough to give it too her. "Hey, it's me Catherine," she replied into the phone. "I know this is out of the blue but I really need some help and I was hoping you could help me. You sure it's okay. Tonight, seven o'clock. I'll be there," promised Catherine as she hung up the phone before driving off.

********

"Thanks for seeing me."

"You sounded like someone badly in need of help."

Catherine gave the woman a soft smile as she followed her into the living room and took a seat. "I know but seeing as how I barely know you it might seem weird that I'm coming to you for advice about your son."

Doris let out a haughty laugh. "Don't be absurd," she replied, placing a serving tray on the coffee table. "I like you Catherine and I think you being in a relationship with my son is wonderful."

"That's what I came to talk to you about."

"Oh."

"Well you see...I love Steve and I know that he loves me – even though he doesn't always express it but I know he does."

"Then what's the problem."

"The problem is that there is someone else encroaching on our relationship and I need advice on how to-"

"Destroy it."

"I was going to say nip it in the bud but destroy works too."

"Before I say anything can I ask why you feel this person is ruining your relationship with Steven. I mean if you have a suspicion or doubt you must have some real reason for you to feel the way you feel."

"Honestly, I don't like the way Steve acts around this person. It's as if they're all he thinks about, wants to spend time with, talks about. We never spend any real time together and I swear I saw him more when I wasn't living here in Hawaii. It's frustrating that I'm competing for attention from my boyfriend. And oh my god don't even get me start on the looks they share. It's nauseating," Catherine growled heatedly, gripping the mug in her hand tightly.

Doris gave Catherine a confused look. "I was under the impression that you didn't have that type of relationship with my son," she stated bluntly.

Cath sighed. "It's not something we broadcast – we both like our privacy – but I know in my heart how he feels about me."

"And you're saying that Steve loves you enough to consider having a future with you? Marriage, children, the whole nine yards."

"I do," answered Cath wholeheartedly without any doubt in her voice.

"Then there's only one thing you can do. Fight."

"Excuse me."

"Catherine, honey," began Doris sweetly as she palmed the mug in her hand. "You're a very smart and capable young woman. Everything you've gotten in your life – awards, accommodations, promotions – every achievement you've ever received you've had to fight tooth and nail to prove that you deserved them all. Why would my son be any different." Doris paused for a moment, taking a sip of her tea as she did so and gave Cath a sly smile. "If you feel that this person is trying to steal Steve away from you then you need to do whatever it takes to make sure they know that my son always has been and always will be...yours. You do whatever is necessary.

"I think I understand what you mean."

Doris grinned. "I would hope so. I like you Cath and I think you're just who my son needs standing by his side.

"Thanks Doris," smiled Catherine happily, clapping her hands together in delight. "I really appreciate this."

"Oh you're welcome dear. Anything I can do to help Steven's future I will do."

"You have a good night."

"I will but before you go can I just ask who this person is that's trying to steal Steve away from you."

"It's Danny," she grumbled bitterly, her gaze shifting to the floor. "He's the one in love with Steve."

Sighing, Doris shrugged. "Well I can't say I'm surprised. Those two do have a rather unique relationship but I have you and Steven. I know he will make the right decision."

"Thanks. I should go, busy day tomorrow."

"Alright dear." Doris stood, walking Catherine to the door and hugging her softly before she walked out of the door. Closing the door behind the other woman, she let out an heinous chuckle. "Poor girl doesn't stand a chance," she whispered to herself as she turned and walked away.

********

Because her talk with Doris went better than she expected Cath decided to go to Steve's house instead of her own. Her happiness was unfortunately halted when she pulled up into Steve's driveway to find the Camaro parked next to Steve's truck. Slamming the door, she marched into the house and saw the pair sitting on the sofa, too close for her likely, yelling at players on the TV.

"Cath what are you doing here?" Steve asked her, smiling when he turned to see her standing in front of the door.

Catherine forced herself to smile at both me. "I thought I swing by and see what your were up to. Now I see, you're here with Danny, again," thinking the last part to herself.

"Danny came by for a beer and then I DVR'd Monday's game so we decided to watch it."

"No, we didn't decided anything McGarrett," countered Danny with a glare. "I was dead set on leaving but you then coerced me into staying."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Coerced, really."

"You threatened to make me do all your paperwork for an entire month knowing damn well I would rather shoot myself in the foot than do extra work for you. That, my friend, is coercion," Danny stated smugly, taking a sip from his bottle.

"Whatever," mumbled Steve as he rolled his eyes again. Looking up he saw that Catherine was still standing near the door, frowning slightly. Not wanting to be rude he thought it would be best to see if she wanted to stay. "You want a slice of pizza," he offered, pointing to the box on the table.

Catherine frowned even more. "No thanks," she replied seething silently. "Well since I see that you're busy I'll just head on back to my place and-"

"Yeah sure, see ya tomorrow."

"Bye Cath," Danny said waving goodbye, his eyes never leaving the television.

"Bye," she growled heatedly, swinging open the door and walking briskly to her car. For her this was the final straw and she knew what she had to do. She had to get Danny out of Steve's life for good.

Part Two

A few days later Danny received a call from Catherine for him to come over to her place so the two of them could talk. At first the detective was weary as to why his partner's not girlfriend wanted to meet with him privately but she sounded so desperate that he ultimately said yes.

He arrived a few minutes early, knocking on the door softly before shoving his hands in his pockets. Cath answered immediately and ushered him inside.

"Thanks for coming Danny. I really appreciate it," smiled Catherine, leading him to the sofa.

"Well you said it was urgent that we spoke so-"

"I know, I probably sounded like babbling idiot over the phone."

Danny waved his hand around dismissively. "It's alright," he replied sitting down. "You said you needed to talk about Steve so I came as soon as I could."

"That's really great," Cath said, feigning a smile as she sat down next to Danny. When she called Danny and asked him to meet with her she wasn't surprised he agreed only after she mentioned that she wanted to talk about Steve. "So about Steve-"

"What about him?"

"You see...I kinda lied about my reasons for wanting to meet with you."

"So you don't want to talk about Steve?" asked Danny confused.

"I do...just not in the way you believe I do. I want to talk about you and the feelings you have for Steve."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Come on Danny you don't have to lie to me. I know how you feel about Steve."

"Cath I-"

"I've seen the looks, the glances out the corner of your eye when you think no one is watching. The way you're always touching him or leaning in his personal space. The time you spend at his house coming and going as you please," Catherine stated with a scoff. "You have a key and the pass-code to his alarm system."

"It's not as if I asked for those things," Danny retaliated. "Steve figured I should have them since I bring Grace over sometimes when he's not home."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Just stop with the lies and the excuses Danny because it's not working. You may have everyone else fooled but not me. You're in love with Steve."

He thought about denying it some more but Catherine had him cornered and he knew that he wouldn't be able to leave until he admitted the truth. So, sucking in a breath he released it slowly before speaking. "Okay you got me," he admitted softly. "So maybe I do have tiny, miniscule feelings for Steve that stretch beyond the realm of platonic but they don't mean anything. Really, they don't mean a thing," Danny replied as adamantly as he could. "Nothing at all."

"I wish I could believe that Danny but your actions have proven otherwise. That's why I'm doing this, to make you see there is nothing you can do to tear Steve and I apart." Standing up, Cath began pacing the room, running her fingers through her hair frustratingly as she continued speaking. "I know we don't show it all the time but Steve and I share a special bond, an unbreakable bond that no one will ever be able to break."

"And that's fine, I respect both you and Steven and I would never do anything to come between the two of you."

"I think that it's adorable that you believe that you even could," Catherine stated smugly. "But the truth is Danny you are. Every special trip the two of you take by yourselves or with Grace takes valuable time away from me and Steve. Our relationship is suffering because he's catering to your needs and wants and forgetting all about me."

"Well Catherine," growled Danny furiously at Cath's vicious words. "If you're having such a problem with Steve and I spending time together don't you think you should be talking to him about it instead of me."

"How can I when you're always around. Every time I turn around you're there and Steve will never tell you no, especially not when you use Grace as an excuse to get close to him."

Danny's body went rigid at the mention of Grace causing the blond to throw the woman across an vicious glare. "Don't bring my daughter into this," he shouted, standing up. He didn't know how much more of her spiteful words he could take before he really said something he couldn't take back.

"Then stop using her to take Steve away from me," Catherine yelled back, stepping into Danny's face. "Stop pathetically waiting for Steve to finally notice you. Instead, how about you go out and find yourself someone who isn't taken and build a life with them. One that doesn't involve Steve."

Danny looked at Catherine and listened to her words but something was wrong. It wasn't until he looked into her eyes that he saw the truth. "Oh I get it now," he replied with a smirk, folding his arms across his chest. "No, you're not mad that I'm spending time Steve you're jealous that Steve's spending time with me. He goes out of his way to include me in his life but sadly he doesn't do the same for you."

Catherine eyes widened in shock as she took a step back. "You don't know what you're talking about," she replied, shaking her head in denial.

Danny continued to smirk. "I didn't before but judging by your actions and the look in eyes I do now and I gotta say there is no reason for you to even be jealous unless...unless you believe that Steve reciprocates the feelings."

"You're crazy."

"Doesn't mean I'm not right."

"Steve is mine."

"Then why am I here. Why are you having this conversation with me and not Steve? If he loves you like you say he does then he should have no problem telling me all this himself"

Catherine stood in front of Danny, body silently seething as she stared at him with a hate in her eyes. "Because I need you realize that I have invested too much time into Steve to let someone like you, someone who's not even on Steve's level get in the way our future together. Get it through your head Daniel...you're Steve's work partner Danny and that is all you will ever be," she stated heatedly as she glared at him. "He doesn't need you when he has me."

There was so much he wanted to say but he knew he couldn't. Anything hurtful he said to Cath would more than likely be relayed back to Steve, twisted and mangled to make herself look like the victim in the whole ordeal. Danny couldn't live with himself if he brought that kind of pain to Steve's life, not after everything the other man had been through in his life. "I don't care what you think about me but I would never do anything to hurt Steve. So, if backing off means securing Steve's happiness than I will but please note that it has nothing to do with you. I just want Steve happy," Danny whispered softly before he turned away and walked out the door, shutting it softly behind him.

"So do I," Catherine replied happily to herself. Now that Danny was out of the picture she would have Steve all to herself.

********

Steve sat at his desk and stared into the office next to his. In it sat Danny at his desk and supposedly doing paperwork. Steve wasn't sure what the blond was doing because for some reason the two of them weren't on good speaking terms. It had been a week and a half since the two men spent any time together outside of work and Steve was starting to wonder if he did something wrong. However, the more he thought about it the harder it became to come up with anything. Finally he decided to stop wondering and to simply ask the other man what was wrong between them.

Making his way into Danny's office, he stood at the front of detective's desk and waited for Danny to acknowledge him.

"May I help you Steven?" asked Danny, looking up at Steve.

Steve didn't waste any time, speaking immediately. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's been over a week Danno. You haven't talked to me in over a week."

"That's ludicrous because in case you haven't noticed I'm talking to you now."

Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he did. "I'm not talking about now or during working hours, I'm talking about after," he explained. "You know hanging out after work, watching the game, having a few beers. Or going out to the bar celebrating the closing of a case. If I didn't know any I would think you were ignoring me."

Danny rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. "Now you're just being ridiculous. For the record I'm not avoiding you."

"Oh really."

"Really. Look McGarrett the reason I haven't been around lately is because I've been busy."

"Busy, seriously," huffed Steve incredulously.

"Yes busy," Danny nodded, folding his arms. "What, ya think I don't have life just because I spend all my time hanging out with you 'cause I will have you know I have a life. I've just put it on hold to deal with the insanity that is my job and making sure you don't blow yourself or this island to bits."

Steve let out another huff. "Okay. Well care to share what you been so busy with."

"You really wanna know?"

"I asked didn't I."

"I don't know why I'm surprised that you want to know what I'm doing in my spare time. It's not as if you haven't highjacked the rest of my life," replied Danny sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "But if you must know I met someone."

He paused for a moment unsure of what he should say. Out of all the outcomes he considered Danny having someone new in his life hadn't occurred to him at all. "You're seeing someone," he finally replied softly.

Danny was taken back by the tone of Steve's voice but answered anyway. "Yes I am. You sound...surprised."

"I guess I am," admitted Steve. "Surprised that you didn't tell me."

"Well it's new and different, just feeling it out you know."

"Yeah...yeah I do but Danno you know you can tell me anything right. I'm here for you, always."

"I know and who knows if it works out I'll introduce you."

Steve gave his partner a smile. "Sounds good."

"Great," replied Danny smiling back happily.

Steve wanted to say more but the sound of Danny's phone ringing interrupted him in the process. So instead he watched as Danny answered his phone with a smile. "Hey Casey. No, I can talk," he heard his partner say happily, turning his chair away from Steve. Steve took the hint and left the office to go back to his own when he was stopped by Kono.

"Hey boss, Danny busy?" she asked him, peering into the blond's office.

"He's on the phone right now," answered Steve. "Anything I can do for."

"No, that's alright. Just wanted to ask him a question."

"Okay. Well I don't know how long he'll be on the phone but you can him in a few minutes."

Kono looked back at Danny again and smirked. "If he's talking to Casey it might be a while."

"You know about that?" asked Steve completely surprised that Kono knew about Danny dating before he did.

"Yeah," smiled Kono brightly as she nodded her head. "In fact I'm the one who introduced them about a week ago. Wasn't sure about them at first but they really hit it off."

He started to find himself completely uncomfortable by all this new information from both Kono and Danny. "I'm happy that he found someone to connect with," replied Steve with a forced smile. He didn't know why but the idea of Danny seeing someone hurt him deeply. "After everything he's been through he really deserves."

"I believe the same. He totally needs something good in his life. Not to mention that Casey's totally hot. In fact, if I wasn't taken I'd totally go out with him."

The smile from his face as shock washed over him. "Wait...did you say him."

"Yeah Casey's a guy," replied Kono, dropping the smile when she saw Steve's shocked expression and immediately regretted revealing the information about Danny. "Danny didn't tell you that part did he?" she asked ashamedly, covering her face with her palm.

"No," Steve growled unhappily.

"Okay...wow...so I'm just gonna go...back to my office and yeah. Leaving now."

As Kono hightailed back to her office as fast as she could Steve turned around and looked back into Danny's office to find the detective still talking on the phone. A part of him wanted to confront Danny for keeping the information from him but the last thing he wanted was a confrontation between of them. Especially after he ripped the phone from Danny's hand and chucked against the wall, which is what he secretly wanted to do. Not knowing know what else to do, he silently went back to his office to think.

********

Later that evening he was sitting out on the lanai, drinking a beer when he heard his door open. Hoping it was Danny, Steve sprang up from his chair only to stop disappointingly when he realized it was Catherine. "Hey Cath," he replied with a sigh, sitting his beer down.

"Sound more disappointed to see me, I dare you," she teased as she walked over to him and gave him a hug, one he halfheartedly returned. "Hey big guy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. You'll think it's stupid."

"No, I promise I won't." Taking him by the hand, she lead him to the sofa where the two of them sat down so that they were facing each other. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's Danny."

Cath refrained from rolling her eyes. "Of course it is," she grumbled quietly before looking back up at Steve with a tight lip smile. "What about Danny?"

Steve didn't notice the sudden change in Catherine's demeanor and continued talking. "So you know how we haven't been spending any time together lately so I decided to talk to him today, you know, ask him what I did wrong."

"Why did you think you did something?"

"I don't know," shrugged Steve. "I mean usually when I do something stupid Danny calls me on it immediately and very loudly I might add."

"I'm sensing a but."

"But it's when he's quiet that I worry and he's been really quiet around me lately. So I went into his office and asked him about it."

"And what did he say?"

"Well he told me that he wasn't mad at me, I didn't do anything wrong, and he's been scarce lately because he's been seeing someone."

A real smile graced Cath face as she reached out and grab Steve's hand with her own. "Really," she grinned happily. "That's good right. Danny finally has someone in his life that makes him happy. You should be happy for him."

Steve didn't smile back, instead standing and letting out loud sigh. "I am happy for him...I mean I was happy for him until I found out that that someone he's seeing is a guy."

"I didn't know Danny was into guys," lied Cath, standing up as well.

"Neither did I," mumbled Steve. "I mean we've been partners for almost three years not to mention my best friend. He tells me everything else why not this."

"Maybe he was afraid."

Steve let out a scoff. "Of what, me. Look, I don't care that Danny likes guys, you know that better than anyone, and I would never do anything to hurt Danny, never. It's something he should know by now."

"Still Steve, telling people things like is huge," Catherine tried again, trying to grab Steve's hand only to have him move away from her again. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she folded her arms across her chest. "Maybe he kept it to himself because he was scared at how you would react." "

"I hate that he felt the need to hide this from me," replied Steve hurtfully as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Well you know now so what are you going to do about. Confront him."

"I can't," huffed Steve. "I didn't exactly get the information from him. Kono told me without Danny's knowledge and I don't think he'd be pleased to find out that I know."

"You know what I think. I think you should just not say anything."

"Cath-"

But she continued speaking. "I'm serious Steve. Danny didn't tell you for a reason and you need to respect that. Besides you said it yourself he's happy. Don't you think he deserves to be happy."

"Of course I do...I just didn't think he would be this happy," Steve replied glumly keeping the 'without me' part to himself.

"Well I think this is a really good thing. If Danny is off doing his own thing then that means more time for us to spend together. Finally I get you all to myself," Cath tried to tease but deep down meant every word. Not saying anything else she walked up to Steve and wrapped her arms around him tightly, resting her head on his chest.

Steve simply held Catherine but his feeling involving his partner still left him conflicted. He wanted nothing more than for Danny to be happy but the thought of Danny happy with someone else hurt him tremendously. He wondered if the pain meant his feelings for Danny went deeper than he thought. If that was the case than he needed to do something about it immediately.

Part Three

Three days passed since Steve found out the new information about Danny and he had yet to bring it up. He wanted to but every time he tried Danny would either find some reason to leave the room or change the subject. It was as if the blond knew what Steve was going to say and went out of his way to avoid it. Steve couldn't have that and was determined to talk to Danny, no matter what.

Since they were case light at the moment, Steve decided to try and talk to Danny again, this time determined to finish the conversation. "So since it's your weekend with Grace I figured we could go to the zoo," he said without hesitation as he stood in the doorway of Danny's office. "They have new panda exhibit opening this weekend and I know for a fact that Grace loves pandas. Then afterward dinner at my place."

Danny smiled softly, barely looking up from his paperwork. "That sounds really wonderful and all but I'm gonna have to pass. Grace and I already have plans."

Steve stood there perplexed. "But we always do stuff together on Saturdays when you have Grace. I know you've been busy lately...you know doing stuff and meeting new people but I didn't think it got to the point where you don't wanna hang out with me anymore. It's like you don't even want me around," he finished with a scoff.

"Look Steve it's not that I don't want you around it's just-"

"Just what?"

"It's just-" taking a deep breath, Danny fixed Steve with the hardest glare he could muster. "Look maybe I just want to spend time with my daughter alone. Ever thought about that."

"Danny if you want to spend time with Grace alone all you had to do was say so," replied Steve sternly.

"Last time I checked Steve Grace was my daughter not yours so I don't need to run anything by you when it comes to her."

Steve let out a frustrated sigh as he gripped the back of his neck. "I didn't mean it that way," he stated hoping to calm Danny's temper.

"It doesn't matter," growled Danny loudly as he stood up. "I am sick and tired of you always involving yourself in my life. Just because your is a big clusterfuck doesn't give you the right to interfere with mine. In fact, maybe you should go marry Catherine and have your own kids instead of trying to take away mine," he hissed harshly.

Steve's heart plummeted in his chest as Danny's hurtful words ripped through him. Never before had his partner spoken to him in such a manner that left him feeling cold, confused, and most importantly hurt. Not trusted himself to speak, he turned on his heel and walked away almost bumping into Kono on his way out.

"What the hell is your problem?"

Danny blew hard at the sight of Kono standing at his door, glaring at him so hard that he felt his skin prickle. "I'm guessing you heard."

"Chin and I both," she hissed as Chin came and stood next to her. Neither of them waited for an invitation as they walked inside Danny's office. "Now care to tell us why you're being such an asshole to Steve."

"Is there a chance that either of you will let this go," he asked hopefully.

Both cousins shook their heads no. "Just tell us what's gonna on brah?" Chin all but demanded.

Knowing there wasn't anyway out of the office without going through them, Danny let out another heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair. "I had to do it."

"Excuse me."

"I had to say those things to Steve because it was the only way to push him away."

"I don't understand."

"Someone brought it to my attention that perhaps Steve and I spend too much time together outside of work."

Kono shrugged. "Yeah, so. You're partners, that what partners do."

"To an extent and well, the time he spends with me and sometimes Grace could be time spent with someone else, someone else who can give him in own family that will make him happy."

"But you make him happy," added Kono.

"I know but he deserves more than me, better than me," Danny whispered painfully. "His should have his own life, with a woman who loves him and can give him the family he's always wanted."

"You mean like you," Chin replied as he folded his arms across his chest.

Danny gasped and stuttered nervously. "What are you...I don't...I mean I can't–" but soon the detective found himself unable to deny the truth any longer so instead he let out a sigh and banged his head against his desk. "Is it that obvious?" he asked, voice muffled.

"'Fraid so brah," smirked Chin at the blond who sat up and ran a hand over his face.

"You too rookie."

"Yup, noticed it from the very beginning. Who do you think clued Chin in?" Kono grinned as she bumped her shoulder against her cousin's. "I've been waiting for you two to get it together for ages."

Danny snorted. "Well you're gonna have to keep waiting because my feelings are so not reciprocated."

"Danny-"

"No Kono, they're not and that's unfortunate but that's just the way it is. Besides, Steve has Catherine who is everything he could want in a woman. Why would he want a loud mouth Jersey boy like me," he finished, pointing at himself. "He can do better."

"Maybe you should tell Steve how you feel and-"

"No," he interrupted Kono immediately. "I've made up my mind and there's nothing anyone can say to make me change it. I will move on, Steve will move on, and he will never know that I am in love with him."

Chin and Kono stared sadly at their teammate and friend as they wished they could do something to comfort him but there was nothing. He had made his decision and was refusing to change his mind. All they could do was watch and somehow hope for the best.

Steve back away silently as he made his way back out of the door. After Danny's harsh words Steve thought about leaving but deciding to come back and talk to his partner with hopes of getting to the bottom of his outburst. He hadn't expected to walk in on Danny talking to the rest of the team or hearing Danny's confession of love for him. Suddenly Danny's behavior and outburst made sense. He was doing what he thought was best and Steve couldn't fault his partner for it but he wasn't about to let the information slide. No, they were going to have a long talk but first Steve had somewhere else to be.

********

Catherine was in the middle of cleaning when the heavy knocking sounded outside her door. Not even bothering to see who it was, she swung the door open to find a very irate Steve standing behind it. "Steve."

"What did you do?" he asked, voice dangerously low.

"Well hello to you too Steven," she replied sarcastically at the man who had pushed past her and into her living room.

"I'm not going to ask you again," growled Steve as he turned to look at her, fire in his eyes. "What the hell did you do?"

His tone was all she needed to know that he found her conversation with Danny. Not wanting to admit fault she shrugged nonchalantly as she shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about," she replied as she tried to move past Steve but Steve didn't budge.

Steve blocked every move Catherine tried to make until she had no choice but to stand there. "Don't play stupid Cath, you know damn well what I'm talking about. What did you say to Danny?" he asked heatedly.

"What makes you think I said anything to him?"

"Because I'm not an idiot. I overheard him talking today about someone saying we spend too much time together and I know for a fact that someone was you."

"Why did he say something?" Catherine asked suspiciously.

"He didn't have to say anything."

Knowing that he wouldn't believe her if she lied again Catherine caved, sighing exasperatingly as she folded her arms across her chest. "Fine," she seethed, glaring at Steve. "You wanna know the truth. I did talk to Danny and I did tell him that I didn't like the fact that you two spent a lot of time together," she finally admitted.

"Why would you do that? Danny's my best friend."

"Yeah and I'm your girlfriend."

"You're not my-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," snapped Cath before turning her back and taking a deep breath. "Do you know how hurtful it is to hear you instantly say that whenever someone brings up our relationship? Newsflash Steve, it hurts," she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice while her back was turned.

Steve scoffed. "I don't know why, you're the one who agreed that we would never call this a relationship. In fact, this entire thing was your idea."

Catherine turned around and flashed Steve an angry glare. "That was years ago Steve!" she yelled bitterly. "We were young then and in desperate need of human companionship but we were too focused on our careers to settle down. So yeah, I decided that having a physical relationship without any emotional attachment was the best of both worlds but things are different now. I'm different and I thought you wanted the same things I do."

"And what pray tell are those things."

"A more stable commitment that would eventually lead to marriage, children. Are you telling me you don't want those things?"

"I don't know, maybe," he answered with a shrug.

Catherine hissed. "Maybe. Are you saying that after years of us being together you never once thought about us having a future together? Not even once?"

Steve could feel his blood run cold from Catherine's question, a question he knew he couldn't answer without hurting the woman standing in front of him. "Catherine I-"

"Just answer this, do you love me Steve?"

"Yes, Catherine I do but-" he admitted after a beat of silence only to have Cath interrupt him.

"But what?"

Releasing a shaky breath, he answered honestly. "I'm not in love with you." He watched Catherine's eyes widen in shock, then hurt, and finally spark with anger.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" she hissed sharply, trying her best to keep her breathing steady. "Seriously."

"What, do you want me to lie and tell you I am. Keep leading you on."

"You bastard, how can you say that? After everything we've been through together how can you say that to me?"

"I'm sorry Cath but that's how I feel," Steve tried his best to explain, moving close to the angry woman. "I am not in love with you."

"And why not? Why can't you – for once in your life – make a commitment to someone other than yourself."

"I can...just not to you."

"But for Danny you could, can even," Catherine scoffed bitterly as she brought up Danny again, the man who had come between them for perhaps the final time.

Steve sighed. "This isn't about Danny or my possibly feelings for him. This is about me not seeing a future for us and to be honest I'm not sure if I ever did."

"Wow. I don't know what say. You know, I take that back I know exactly what to say you asshole. You're a heartless asshole who let me fall in love with you and you never gave me a reason not to. I trusted you with everything and this is what I get in return. Nothing."

"All I can say is that is that I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apologies Steven I want you. All I ever wanted was you and now you're telling me that's not possible. What am I supposed to do?"

"You move on, find someone who wants the same things out of life as you."

"I thought I did and look where it got me," she answered hurtfully, running her fingers through her hair. There was so much she wanted to say but couldn't find the strength to say anything. Her heart was breaking and so was the rest of her. She needed space now. "Maybe you should go," Catherine replied, her voice soft and brittle.

"Catherine I-"

"Please Steve just leave." When he didn't make a move, she looked up at him and showed him the tears streaming down her face. She may have been crying in front of him but she refused to let him witness the breakdown she knew was coming. "Now," Catherine replied sternly, pointing at the door.

Even though he didn't want to leave Catherine in such a state but he knew he needed to honor her request. So, nodding his head in compliance he made his way to the door. "I know you don't want to hear this," Steve began as he opened the door. "But you're gonna find someone that will love you like you deserve. I'm sorry that it wasn't me," was the last thing he said as he walked out of the door.

Catherine waited until she heard the soft click before falling to the ground and releasing everything to tried to hard to hide. It didn't matter how long or hard she cried, she was alone.

********

It had been a long day for Danny. After his fight with Steve and talk with Chin and Kono, he stayed in his office to catch up on paperwork. Lucky for him Steve never returned so he let the rest of them team leave while he stayed behind. It was near eight when Danny finally decided to call it a day and go home where all he wanted to do was go home and forget about everything with the help of a few cold beers and mindless television. Closing the door to his apartment, he immediately made his way to the fridge but stopped suddenly when he felt a presence around him. Slowly, he reached for his gun almost pulling it out when the light switched on and he saw Steve sitting on his sofa.

"Seriously," growled Danny, running his fingers through his hair as he willed his heartbeat to slow down. "You trying to give me a heart attack."

Steve shrugged nonchalantly. "I've been waiting for hours for you to come back."

Danny rolled his eyes. "That's what you're going with. It's my fault you almost scared me half to death."

"You're words, not mine."

"Right," Danny replied softly, squinting his eyes as he stared at his partner. Silence lapsed between them as they stared at each other until Danny finally released a short breath. "So, if you don't want anything-"

"I'm here for a reason Danny," Steve replied quickly, standing up and making his way over to Danny. "I need...I mean we need to talk."

"I don't suppose this talk could wait until tomorrow." When Steve didn't reply, Danny sighed. "I thought so. Just let me get a beer then I'm all yours." He tried to move away but Steve reached out and grabbed his wrist, keeping him from moving. "Or we can talk first."

Steve followed Danny to the sofa and waited until the blond was seated before speaking. "Alright I'm just gonna lay it out all on the table. I heard what you said today."

"What?"

"To Kono and Chin, after I left the office. I heard what you said...about you fighting with me to push me away. About being in love with me, I heard it all."

"Okay – wow – okay," Danny replied, standing up as he began pacing the floor. To one person he didn't want to know now had knowledge of his biggest secret. "So you know, everything. That's what you're saying."

"Yes," answered Steve.

"And what does that mean, for us...you know as partners. Do you want me to resign or what?"

Steve shook his head vigorously at his partner. "No," he replied adamantly, taking a step forward. "Danny you're my partner, always. No one else can or will ever take your place."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well first I'm going to tell you that everything is going to be fine because the truth is that I love you too," Steve replied, smiling happily as spoke.

"What?" asked Danny surprised as well as confused.

"After I heard you I went and talked with Catherine."

"Catherine."

"Yeah, I figured out pretty quickly who the someone that talked to you was," stated Steve, shrugging. "So I went to talk to her about it and she told me about the talk she had with you. About us being too close and she wanting you to back off."

Danny smiled sadly. "I'm really sorry about what I said," he apologized. "I just wanted to do what was best for you, make you happy."

"I know, I realized that you just wanted me to be happy but the truth is Danno, I'm happiest when I'm with you. You make me happy. You make me feel things I never thought I would and I would be a fool to let you go."

"Steve you can't say that to me if you don't mean it. You just can't."

"What makes you think I don't?"

"Because before today you were in a happy and normal relationship with a beautiful woman – I might add – and now you want to give all that up for me," Danny replied haughtily.

"Okay first off, my relationship with Cath was not normal," said Steve, rolling his eyes. "We only got together when we were both in the same city and currently unattached. Second," Steve continued before Danny had a chance to interject. "We weren't all that happy. Catherine being around more was great to an extent."

"What does that mean?"

"Since she's been in Hawaii I was starting to notice all the things we didn't have in common. When she was away some things were easier to ignore but with here all the time it got harder to ignore."

Danny scoffed. "So what, that's normal in every relationship, you finding out things you hate about each other. Just give it time and you'll realize what an idiot you're being."

"I don't need time Danny."

"Then what do you need?"

"I just need you."

Taking a step back, Danny began shaking his head. "No."

"Why are you saying that Danny?" scowled Steve confused. "Earlier today you were spilling your guts to Chin and Kono about being in love with me and now here I am, laying it all on the line, and you're turning me down. I don't understand why."

"Because," began Danny, voice desperate. "I can't be with you, actually have you only for you to realize that I am not really what you want. I can't ultimately watch you walk away from me, I just can't and you would be a complete ass if you made me."

Steve walked over to Danny and wrapped a hand around his wrist, forcing his partner to look at him. "Danno I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't know that."

"I do because I feel the same about you," admitted Steve. "I have for a while now but I was just too chickenshit to say anything. You're it for Danny, I know it."

His heart pounded rapidly in his chest as Steve moved the hand from his wrist only to wrap it around his waist, bringing their bodies closer together. "Steve-" whispered Danny as he tried to pull away but Steve wouldn't let him. "Steven."

"Please Danny," pleaded Steve. "What have you got to lose?"

"Everything."

"No, that's what you have to gain," he whispered confidently as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Danny's. At first, the blond refused to respond to the kiss but Steve remained determined and it was only a matter of time before Danny was returning the kiss full force causing Steve to let out a happy moan.

"So you and Catherine-" asked Danny after pulling away slightly, his arms around Steve's waist as his head rested against his chest.

"We're over Danny," Steve replied firmly. "I wouldn't be here if we weren't."

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?"

Steve nodded. "She will be...in time. She just needs to find someone who will love her completely."

"I hope she knows that I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just-"

"The heart wants what the heart wants Danno."

Danny allowed himself to again be kissed by Steve before smiling softly. "Yeah, okay."

Steve didn't say anything else, instead he lead Danny towards the sofa where he lied down and pulled Danny down on top of him so that his head was resting on his chest. A part of him still felt horrible for what transpired between himself and Catherine but having Danny finally all to himself alleviated some of the guilt. With Danny Steve knew that he found the happy ending he didn't even know he was searching for.

Epilogue

It had been two weeks since her confrontation with Steve and she had yet to see the other man. He tried calling her but Catherine refused to speak or see him. She had spent that time coped up at her place, thinking about her life and how everything turned out. She was supposed to be happy, possible married to a man that she loved and who loved her. Now, Catherine had none of that and she wasn't sure who was to blame. Finally, after days of being angry she decided that she had to get away from everything and everyone. She needed to be surrounded by people she knew who loved her...her family. There was just one thing she had to do first.

Catherine didn't need to raise her hand to knock on the door when it suddenly swung open and she found herself face to face with her ex's mother. "Hello Doris," she said snidely, folding her arms. "Are you busy?"

Doris smiled back smugly. She wasn't stupid, she knew why the young woman was here to see her. Doris simply hoped a scene wouldn't be cause, she wasn't up for that at the moment. Especially not after the news her son had given her a few days before. "For you Catherine, I can find the time."

She walked into the home and waited for Doris to close the door before she spoke. "You knew didn't you."

"Knew what dear."

"That Steve wasn't in love me," hissed Catherine angrily. "That me 'fighting for him' would only end badly for me."

"Oh that," sighed Doris as she sat down on the arm of her sofa. She flicked an imaginary piece of dust off her shoulder before folding her arms together. "Well it needed to said."

"Why?"

"Because you needed to see the truth for yourself. Really, would you have believed me if I told that my son wasn't the man for you. That he didn't love you." Doris honestly didn't know why Catherine hadn't seen it with her own eyes. Everyone knew, including her, even though she didn't fully agree with his decision to have a relationship with his partner.

"I wouldn't have went into this blind."

"Oh sweetheart don't lie," tsked Doris, chuckling softly. "If I would have told you the truth about Steve you wouldn't have believed me. No, you would have thought I was trying to keep you away from son. There was nothing I could do but to let you see the truth for yourself and you did."

Catherine scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah I did and you know where it got me. Steve left me...for Danny and now while they're off playing happy family I'm alone," she finished with a shout.

"Yes Catherine you are but only for the moment," Doris stated, standing up and walking over to the young woman stopping directly in front of her. Her heart went out to the girl but there wasn't much she could do to help. Only give her advice that she hoped Catherine took to heart. "Look, I meant what I told you the other night," replied Doris honestly. "You are a very smart, capable, and beautiful woman and I have no doubt in my mind that you won't make some man happy some day. But I sorry, that man will never be Steve and the sooner you realize it and let it go the better off your life will be."

"I don't know if it will," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes once again. She hadn't even noticed she crying until she accidentally touched her cheek. Catherine mentally cursed Steve for making her fall apart in front of his mother. "I don't know if I ever want to feel this way again especially not if I end up feeling like this," Catherine admitted dispiritedly, wrapping her arms around herself as she continued to cry.

"You want to be happy don't you." When Catherine nodded her slowly, Doris immediately wrapped her arms around the young girl and pulled her close. "Then you're gonna have too," she whispered in Catherine's ear, holding girl tightly as she cried on her shoulder. It was the least she could do for the brokenhearted woman.

********

Dear Steve,

I know, surprised right. Well it has been a while since we've spoken or seen each other, three years to be exact but I felt like it was time. I hope everything is going well with you. Oh, who I am kidding, your life is perfect. I heard that you not only got married to Danny, no surprise there, but you also have a new addition to your family, a baby boy. Don't ask me how I know but I do and I just want to let you know that I am happy for you. Truly I am. I know at the time it was difficult for me hear the truth about us and it was difficult but it was necessary. In all fairness, I too, was blinded by what I thought I wanted instead of what I needed. I wanted you because you were the easy choice and that was wrong of me. Just like it would have been wrong of you to stay with me instead following your heart. But, because you were braver than me you said what needed to be said and while it hurt it was for the best. You have the life you've always wanted and I...well I met someone. His name is Paul and he's the best thing that has ever happened to me. He's smart, sweet, funny, and he loves me so much so that he asked me to marry him. I said yes in case you're wondering. I guess the reason that I'm writing this is to say that one, I forgive you and two, I want to thank you. For being honest with me and letting me go to find love I've always wanted. Being in love, true love, is a great feeling and I wouldn't trade it for anything. So thanks for that. And who knows, if Paul and Danny says it's alright I would love to invite you and Danny to the wedding, the whole team in face. I would love to see you all again. Keeping my fingers crossed. Well that's all for now so until next time stay strong sailor and give Danny my love.

Sincerely,

Cath

"You okay there babe?"

Steve put the letter in his hand down and threw a smile in Danny's direction. He was surprised when he got the mail and immediately noticed the letter from his somewhat ex-girlfriend who he hadn't spoken to in three years. Steve hated the way things ended between them but he knew it needed to be done and evidently it was the best move. Both he and Catherine's lives turned out for the better. "Got a letter today from Cath," he finally answered, showing the letter to Danny.

"Really," replied Danny completely surprised. "Wow...it's been like-"

"Three years."

"Yeah. She okay."

"Never better. She met someone, a guy named Paul and they're getting married. She wants us both to come to the wedding," Steve mentioned with a shrug as he gave Danny a shy smile. "The whole team."

Danny nodded his head slightly while biting his lip softly. "Wow," he gasped. "Sounds like a good time. You interested."

"Yeah...I mean if it's cool with you."

"Fine with me. She was your friend for a long time and she was important to you."

Steve nodded, face sheepish. "She was but you're more important."

"Thank you for that but I'm good if you want to go," replied Danny with a smile as he walked over to Steve and wrapped his arms around his partner. The years had been good to them, giving them both love and new additions to their family. After everything the pair of them had gone through Danny was no longer scared of losing Steve to Catherine. She was part of his past and he had grown to accept that over time. "Besides," he smirked mischievously, kissing Steve's bare shoulder. "Might be nice to get away for a few days. No work, no kids, just me and you alone in what no doubt will be a grand hotel room."

Steve grinned happily, holding Danny tightly. "Now that sounds like a good time," he said as he bent down to kiss Danny softly. They've been together for three years together and he had yet to grow tired of kissing his husband and he knew he never would. "I'll write her back, tell her it's okay," he replied, pulling away.

Danny smiled back. "Good. Now come, you're taking me out for lunch for being so awesome and afterward we're coming back here to do very dirty things."

"Keep talking like that and we won't make it to lunch."

Danny wanted to respond but Steve's tongue was too far down his throat so there was nothing he could do but kiss back as he was dragged up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, you loved it right. I know you did.


End file.
